Meu Único e Eterno Amor
by Leka Moreira
Summary: O amor sobrevive a guerra? [song][RHr]


**N/A: **Esta é uma das minhas primeiríssimas songfics... R/Hr - meu casal xodó! - e bem melodramática! rsrs... Leiam a continuação: Pela Luz do Seu Olhar!

**Música: When You Need Somebody**

_There's a cloud hanging over me  
(Existe uma nuvem sobre minha cabeça) _

But I'm not gonna let it bring me drown  
(Mas nem por isso vou me abalar)

To be true, true to you, I've had better days  
(Pra ser sincera, eu já tive dias melhores).

But I'll hold my head up high anyway  
(Mas eu vou manter minha cabeça erguida de qualquer maneira)

Aquele ano foi muito difícil, tenho certeza disso, todos têm. Todo aquele desespero, mortes atrás de mortes... Tudo abalou a todos, abalou nosso dia-a-dia. Você já havia abaixado a cabeça para muitos dos fatos, não querendo encará-los de frente, achando que assim eles iriam embora. Mas você sabia que não era assim, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que acordar.

Eu, diferentemente de você, ergui minha cabeça e enfrentei os fatos de frente. Mesmo que assim fosse mais doloroso e difícil não teria que agüentar tudo como um turbilhão em um momento que não desse mais pra fingir que tudo estava certo, sendo que estava tão errado. Assim como meu amor por você...

_Whenever times are hard you're there for me  
(Nos momentos difíceis você sempre esteve presente) _

And I've been there too many times  
(E eles foram muitos)

If there's someone I can count on, yeah  
(E se existe alguém com quem eu possa contar, yeah).

That someone is you  
(Esse alguém é você)

Mesmo com medo de enfrentar tudo, você sempre esteve comigo. Nos momentos mais difíceis, sempre esteve ao meu lado. Nem perguntava se eu queria que você me seguisse, já ia me acompanhando. Fosse com pequenos ou grandes gestos, você sempre esteve presente, sempre me apoiou em minhas decisões, sempre me consolou quando eu percebia que já era muito tarde para mudar o que eu já havia feito. Foi aí que eu percebi que meu amor por você ia cada vez crescendo mais e era impossível reverter essa poção magnífica e ao mesmo tempo dolorosa que tomou posse aos poucos do meu corpo...

_When you need somebody to hold you  
(Quando você precisa de um apoio) _

When you need somebody to care  
(Quando você precisa de atenção)

I'm the one, I'll always be  
(Eu estou sempre lá e sempre estarei)

By your side eternally  
(Ao seu lado, eternamente).

Assim como você me ajudava, eu fazia o mesmo com você. Tentava te mostrar a verdade, mostrar que você não podia eternamente sonhar, mais cedo ou mais tarde você teria que acordar. E você parecia captar a mensagem, por que, pouco a pouco, foi se revelando um ótimo "lutador", batalhando junto a mim e ao Harry por um futuro melhor, um futuro ainda existente. Porque sabíamos que, se não lutássemos naquele momento, tudo estaria perdido agora. E parecia que meu amor por você aos poucos era correspondido...E a cada dia ficávamos mais unidos. Eu, você, e o Harry. Mas nossa aproximação, minha e sua, era diferente, e Harry parecia saber disso por que sempre ria das nossas discussões e comentava que um dia a gente ainda ia casar, e não é que ele tinha razão? Eu pra sempre ia ficar do seu lado, e você eternamente do meu...

_  
When the world is falling around you  
(Quando o mundo desabar a sua volta) _

When you feel like no - one is there  
(E você se sentir abandonado)

Love is never wrong, forever on and on  
(Nunca jamais duvide que o amor)

And carries us along  
(Nos manterá unidos)

When you need someone  
(Quando você precisar de alguém)

Sei que a morte do seu irmão abalou você. Você se fez de forte, mas todo dia de noite, quando passava pela porta do dormitório, escutava você chorar. Um choro mansinho, fraco, porém com muita vontade e sentimento de saudades e, de certa forma, de culpa também. A sua família ficou muito abalada, isso era muito visível. E parecia que com isso, você se diminuiu mais... Ficou meio distante durante aquelas longas semanas. E eu com vontade de te acolher no meu colo, te fazer cafuné e dizer que tudo ia ficar bem. Mas minha estúpida, costumeira e já acomodada timidez falou mais forte. Era tão sacrificante ver você sofrer daquele jeito... , mas o que eu podia fazer? Não tinha coragem para chegar mais perto...

Até que um dia cansei de escutar você chorar e pensar que ninguém ia escutar ou ligar e entrei de mansinho no quarto escuro, onde apenas um pequeno barulho do vento que batia na janela era existente. Caminhei cautelosa e silenciosamente até a sua cama. Sentei-me lentamente ao seu lado, fazendo o colchão balançar um pouquinho. Você levantou a cabeça assustado, limpando as lágrimas rapidamente para que eu não as pudesse ver, mas se não fosse por elas eu não estaria ali. Dei um sorriso e peguei suas mãos, como meio de fazê-las parar de limpar o que eu já havia visto. Você me olhou com um esboço de sorriso, torto e melancólico, como se pedisse o apoio que eu sempre te dei. Sentei mais perto de você e fiz o que há muitos dias desejava, lhe acolhi no meu peito, afaguei seus cabelos, senti seu perfume, o calor das lágrimas grossas e espessas que rolavam dos seus olhos, escutei seus sussurros de agonia, senti o calor quente do seu corpo, e sussurrei em seus ouvidos, numa voz rouca e abafada, por toda a emoção que sentia junto a ti:

-Tudo vai ficar bem... Você vai ver...Só dê tempo ao tempo.

Senti um abraço quente e apertado seu, que foi retribuído com o mesmo amor. Você se afastou um pouco de mim e me olhou com ternura, um sorriso se formou em seus lábios, e você afastou uma mecha grossa de cabelo que insistia em cair sob meus olhos carinhosamente. Um sorriso novo se formou em meus lábios, e sussurrei para você as únicas palavras que conseguiram se soltar da minha garganta:

-Conte sempre comigo... Quando precisar de alguém...

_Every second, every day gone by  
(Cada Segundo, cada dia que se passa). _

If you feel you're losing time  
(Se achar que está perdendo tempo)

Take a listen to your heart now, please don't fall apart  
(Ouça seu coração, por favor, não se entregue).

Cause you're never alone  
(Por que você não está sozinho)

Depois daquele dia, no quarto, você passou a me olhar de forma diferente. Sempre que nos víamos um sorriso era impresso no seu rosto, e suas sardas se ressaltavam. Eu, ainda inexperiente no assunto amor, ficava vermelha, mas te retribuía os olhares, os sorrisos, os gestos, as palavras, tudo .Fazia de tudo para que percebesse que eu o amava, mas você não percebia. Não percebia que perdia tempo. Não percebia que, talvez, todo o fogo da nossa paixão pudesse desaparecer.

Eu percebia isso. E como você não tomava providências, resolvi tomá-las eu mesma. Em um dos bonitos dias de sol do verão, caminhei até o lago (aonde sabia que você adorava ficar), decidida a falar com você.

-Rony?- perguntei receosa me sentando ao seu lado.

Você virou a cabeça e me focalizou. Deu um sorriso como forma de cumprimento.

-Tudo bem?- perguntou você.

-Tudo...- lhe respondi observando o bonito horizonte.

Meu coração batia acelerado, minha respiração às vezes ficava forçada e meu rosto começava a mudar para um rosa travesso. Desviei meu olhar pra você. Você era o motivo de eu estar ali. Você era o motivo de eu ter agüentado tudo até agora.

-Rony... – comecei me concentrando no meu objetivo - Eu queria... Eu queria que você soubesse que... Que eu... Que eu, bem... Que eu gosto muito de você.

Você me olhou e sorriu.

-Eu também gosto de você, Mi.

'Droga!', pensei. Ele não havia entendido.Me voltei novamente para o horizonte. Por que era tão difícil falar sobre meus sentimentos?

-Que bom que você me disse... – comentou você do nada se aproximando de mim.

O olhei com um ponto de interrogação no rosto. Você sorriu. Passou as costas da mão no meu rosto, e foi, lentamente, se aproximando. Fechamos os olhos. A respiração ofegante, o coração acelerado, e uma sensação gostosa me invadiram. Nossos lábios se encostaram brevemente para depois se fecharem juntos em um beijo arrebatador.

Nosso primeiro beijo em meio aos outros tantos que daríamos...

Wherever times are hard you're there for me  
(Nos momentos difíceis você sempre esteve presente)

And I've been there too many times  
(E eles foram muitos) ( e eu estive lá muitas vezes)

If there's someone I can count on, yeah  
(E se existe alguém com quem eu possa contar, yeah)

That someone is you  
(Este alguém é você)

Depois que terminamos Hogwarts, nos deparamos com a maior de todas as lutas. Indefesos, e sem os muros da escola para nos proteger, tivemos que aprender a lidar com todo o mau que envolvia o mundo mágico. Como o nosso eterno pacto, eu, você e Harry permanecemos unidos. Me neguei a voltar para minha casa naquele natal. Fiquei com você e com a sua família, a qual Harry pertencia agora. Passamos momentos inesquecíveis naqueles dias que pareceram tão longos.

E, em uma noite rara de calor você surpreendeu a mim com um pedido. Eu estava sentada no jardim, e observava as estrelas com tremenda curiosidade que nem notei quando você se aproximou.

-Oi Rony...- sussurrei sorrindo quando você beijou meu pescoço.

-Oi meu amor...- disse você se sentando ao meu lado e me abraçando – O que você faz aqui fora? A esta hora? – perguntou fingindo que estava bravo.

-Estou fazendo o que eu mais gosto... – respondi sorrindo

-Mas você não gostava era de estudar?! – perguntou fitando-me com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Sabe... – comecei séria – Percebi que, por mais que eu estude, isso... isso não vai me ajudar agora.

Você me olhou confuso. E eu continuei...

-Agora que nós podemos apenas ficar trancafiados dentro de casa... Percebo que todo o esforço e tempo perdido foi em vão...- meus olhos começavam a ficar marejados.

-Mi... – você começou a falar enquanto me fazia gentilmente olhar para você- Não foi em vão. Você vai ver... Quando toda essa guerra acabar, tudo que você estudou... vai valer a pena. Você vai ter uma ótima carreira, eternos amigos, e uma belíssima família com um homem que te mereça.

Sorri para você.

-Eu te amo, Rony!- me declarei para você, te dando um breve beijo em seguida – Eu te amo...

-Eu também te amo, Mi!Você não faz idéia quanto...- você sussurrou para mim – E... Se você deixasse, eu gostaria que... que eu fosse o homem que preencheria sua vida...

Olhei para você com a duvida expressa no meu rosto. Você se afastou um momento de mim, e retirou do bolso da sua camisa uma caixinha preta e aveludada.

-Você...- começou a falar com a voz mais confiante e ao mesmo tempo com medo que eu já havia escutado da tua boca – Hermione Granger, aceita...- você começou a abrir a caixinha lentamente- Ser...- seus olhos brilhavam e um sorriso ia se formando em seus lábios- Minha esposa?- finalizou por fim a pergunta. A caixinha aveludada já estava completamente aberta, mostrando um anel em dourado com uma pequena e modulada pedra de brilhante presa ao alto. Minha boca se entreabriu, senti a respiração me faltar. Levei uma mão à boca.Tentei te dizer alguma coisa, mas nenhuma palavra conseguiu se soltar da minha garganta.

Você pareceu decepcionado por não obter uma resposta minha. Fechou a caixinha e olhou-me triste.

-Eu entendo... – disse com uma voz chorosa- Você merece coisa melhor do que um pobretão de um Weasley... – completou se levantando e indo em direção a porta da sua casa.

Eu, conseguindo por fim ter alguma ação, levantei-me rápido e corri na tua direção. Peguei seu braço, fazendo-o parar, a três metros da porta.Vi que uma lágrima escorria lentamente de seu olho, e, diferente de quando te vi no dormitório do quinto ano, você a deixou correr livre por sua face. Sorri para você, começando a ter meus olhos marejados também.

-Você não é um pobretão,Rony...- comecei devagar- Você e um amigo maravilhoso, um filho maravilhoso, um homem maravilhoso...

-É...- você me interrompeu- Mas não para você...

Te dei um sorriso carinhoso.

-Você não me esperou responder ao seu pedido...

Você me fitou, como se esperasse a resposta.

-É claro que eu aceito!!!!- sussurrei para você, já não contendo mais minhas lágrimas- É claro... é claro que eu aceito, meu amor!!!!!

Um sorriso mais que enorme se transportou para o seu rosto. Você me pegou no colo e me girou no ar. Eu soltei uma exclamação de surpresa e comecei a rir logo em seguida.  
-Eu te amo.. – sussurrou você somente para mim.

-Eu também te amo... muito...

Nos beijamos com todo o amor que estava guardado dentro de nós. Com todo nosso sentimento. Com toda nossa alegria. Aquele... foi um dos momentos mais felizes do início da minha.. ou melhor, nossa, nova vida.

When you need, need somebody  
(Quando você precisa de alguém)

Need a hand, a hand to guide you  
(Precisa de uma mão para te guiar)

I'll be there waiting for you  
(Eu estarei lá esperando por você)

When the world falls around you  
(Quando o mundo desabar à sua volta)

Turn around I'm right behind you  
(Vire-se e estarei logo atrás de você)

And together we'll get by  
(E juntos sobreviveremos)

Como deveria ser, Voldemort por fim foi derrotado. Agora não era só Harry o menino famoso, éramos nós três. Os três jovens que salvaram o mundo mágico. As recordações dolorosas demoraram a sair da minha cabeça. Nossa briga por eu querer ir junto com vocês, as mortes dos tão próximos e queridos amigos, o meu medo de te perder, o choro desesperado dos familiares dos mortos... tudo me abalou demais. E eu, a mais forte do nosso trio, me deixei vencer por tanta infelicidade. Mesmo depois de tudo acabado, eu ainda estava presa ao passado.

Ainda me lembro exatamente de uma das noites em que tive mais um dos meus pesadelos. Estávamos, eu e você, dormindo no quarto da sua casa. Ainda não havíamos casado. Como a luta havia se intensificado mais nos dias que seguiram o que você pediu minha mão, resolvemos que seria melhor nos unirmos depois, pois a cerimônia seria mais bonita, e organizada do que naquele momento.

Sonhei que estava em meio a um cemitério, e que ao meu redor mais de mil covas se encontravam.Olhava os nomes gravados, desesperadamente, para me certificar que você não estava entre os mortos.Olhava de tumulo em tumulo, ate que vi uma inscrição que dizia: "Aqui jás Ronald Weasley.Ótimo filho, amigo e eterno amor de Hermione Granger".Ajoelhei-me ao lado da inscrição e chorei igual a uma criança desamparada, gritei o seu nome, e parecia não querer aceitar...

-Mione...- escutei uma voz grossa me chamar ao fundo - Mione, acorda meu amor!

Abri os olhos rapidamente.Vi você a minha a expressão do rosto preocupada me perguntou:

-Mi... você esta bem?!  
Não consegui soltar uma palavra se quer, a única coisa que consegui fazer naquele momento foi chorar, chorar e chorar.Você me abraçou carinhosamente.

-Você teve outro daqueles sonhos?!- perguntou com cautela na voz.

Apenas balancei a cabeça num sinal afirmativo.Você deu um sorriso torto, nem um pouco contente.

-Mi... Você quer que eu chame um medico?!Um psiquiatra?!Você não pode ficar vivendo assim...

Olhei para eu te amava.

-Acho que preciso apenas do seu amor, Rony...- sussurrei para você-Acho que pensei demais que iria te perder... e tenho que perceber que isso nunca vai acontecer...

-E só isso que você precisa?- sorriu você maliciosamente - Eu posso resolver seu problema rapidinho...

Demos risada.Só você mesmo para me fazer rir depois de um pesadelo tão horrível como aquele.Você me deu um longo beijou, que foi sucedido por outro...e mais outro...e mais outro.Aquela foi a nossa primeira noite de amor... A minha mais inesquecível noite.

_  
Você não cumpriu sua palavra.Você me deixou...Eu te perdi.Perdi você... Como nos meus sonhos. Você está entre os túmulos de mortos. Por mais que nunca tenham encontrado seu corpo... Você está como morto para todos nos.Mas queria que soubesse que eu sempre te amarei...Sempre... _

Por mais que eu saiba que você nunca chegara a ler essas palavras, só queria ter o prazer de lhe escrever uma última carta, uma despedida de meus sonhos reais.

Beijos,  
Sua eterna...  
Hermione Granger.  


Hermione releu a carta, com o rosto já todo molhado pelas lágrimas que passavam por ele.Em alguns pontos, a carta era quase ilegível, por causa das grossas gotas de água salgada que ali tinham caíram. Ela pegou um pequeno envelope verde que se encontrava sob a mesa e lá colocou o papel no qual acabara de escrever, o fechando com um tanto de cera da vela vermelha. Observou por um breve momento a mesma queimar a sua frente. Uma ultima lágrima caiu. Ela tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu. Fez todo o esforço possível para que não começasse a chorar novamente.E... Durante a batalha que travava, a vela pareceu ser algo muito interessante e curioso.

TOC, TOC,TOC!

O barulho da porta batendo tirou Hermione de seus pensamentos. Ela limpou os olhos rapidamente, deixou a carta em cima da mesa, e caminhou em direção a porta, para atende-la. Ali, sobre a escrivaninha, estava a última carta que iria escrever para seu único e eterno amor.


End file.
